Best Friends? Lovers?
by 98BelikovGirl
Summary: Dimitri and Rose grew up together in Baia. They are best friends since young. After Dimitri is a promised guardian. It has been a long time since Rose saw Dimitri. When they meet again, will they remain friends or will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**Rose's POV**

**Standing alone waiting for Lissa. She was late. She was supposed to receive me 20 minutes ago.**

"**What's your name?" a voice said. I turned, about to give a witty comment when I saw a tall figure behind me. He was about 6'6 or 6'7. He had chin length hair with brown eyes. He was hot. Like the type of hot that makes you stop in the middle of the road and get hit by a car. He was a guardian, Dimitri who happens to be my best friend. I saw a look of complete shock on his face which then turned to confusion.**

"**Comrade, don't tell me you forgot my name."**

"**Roza? Roza, is that really you?"**

"**Whatcha' think comrade? My ghost?" A hint of smile played over his lips. He hugged me and spun me around. When he finally put me down, he said "Roza. I missed you. How come you're here?"**

"**I missed you too comrade. I just got transferred here. And I could ask the same question to you." He glanced away, and his dark eyes went unfocused . He was thinking about something far away from here. "After Ivan died, they needed some extra hands at the academy so I came here."**

**I could read his pain, though he clearly worked hard to hide it. "You still hurt. Everyday. Don't you? His death has left a permanent mark on you."**

**Dimitri smiled, surprised and amused that I'd guessed another secret about him. Most people think he's just some aloof, antisocial tough guy, but what they didn't know was he kept himself from other people so he wouldn't get hurt if he lost them.**

"**How do you always almost know everything about me?"**

"**Almost everything comrade? I think I know you better than you do about yourself."**

"**Guardian Belikov. Aren't you supposed to bring the new novice to the head mistress's room?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

Sorry I forgot to write the disclaimer for the first chapter. I do not own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead own's it. Though I do wish Dimitri was mine.

**Dimitri's POV**

I was looking for the new novice who was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago. Where was she? As I passed the hallway, I saw a figure standing there. I walked towards the figure.

"What's your name?" The figure turned around and I was in total shock. It was my Roza. Wait. She can't be my Roza. She was supposed to be in Russia.

"Comrade, don't tell me you forgot my name."

"Roza? Roza, is that really you?"

"Whatcha' think comrade? My ghost?" I almost smiled. Typical Rose attitude. I hugged her and spun her around. I couldn't believe it was my Roza. After I let her down, "Roza. I missed you. How come you're here?" I asked. She was supposed to be at 's.

"I missed you too comrade. I just got transferred here. And I could ask the same question to you." I glanced away. All the memories came rushing back to me. Me, leaving Ivan with his other guardian at the hotel on my day off. Finding both of them dead when I got back. Ivan was my best friend. I still haven't gotten over his death. "After Ivan died, they needed some extra hands at the academy so I came here."

"You still hurt. Everyday. Don't you? His death has left a permanent mark on you." I smiled. I'm surprised and amused that she guessed another secret about me. I swear, she could almost always read me like an open book. She understands me perfectly. We bonded the moment Zmey brought her to my house asking if my mother could take care of her as her own mom wasn't bothered. We've been best friends ever since.

"How do you always almost know everything about me?" She didn't know that I had feelings for her more than a best friend should have.

"Almost everything comrade? I think I know you better than you do about yourself."

"Guardian Belikov. Aren't you supposed to bring the new novice to the head mistress's room?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**Rose's POV**

I turned away from Dimitri. I saw a guardian walking towards Dimitri. I guess that she was the one that spoke to Dimitri. "Yes, Alberta. I just found her. I' m taking her to the head mistress's office now." So her name's Alberta

"Okay. And Dimitri, make it quick. She has been waiting for her for her for the past 20 minutes. You know how she is." Dimitri nodded. He turned to face me and said "Come on Rose, the head mistress is waiting for you."

Dimitri lead me to what I guess is the main part of the upper school. We were walking for a few minutes when Dimitri said "Rose, please behave." "Don't I always" I replied. He groaned. He knocked the door when we reached there. "Come in." a voice replied. We went in. She looked like an old hag. She was tall and slim like most Moroi. She was also sharp-nosed and gray-haired. I got seated. Dimitri stayed and took up position along the wall, looking stoic and terrifying, just as his job description required. She fixed her eyes on me.

"Good morning Miss Hathaway." Morning old hag. "I am head mistress Kirova. According to your records in your previous academy, it seems that you lack discipline. It is something that is not tolerated here. The only reason you are here is because of the recommendation I received. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah. I understand." She narrowed her eyes.

"Both of you may leave."

When we got out, I said "Comrade, I think you don't ever look at her face do you?"

"Why do you ask that Roza?"

"That old hag looks like a vulture" I snickered .

"Roza. " He shook his head. Dimitri took me to one of the guidance counsellor first. He said I needed to get my timetable from him. Sending me straight to class after travelling from Russia seemed beyond cruel, but that's exactly what Kirova did. The Moroi guy looked so ancient that he should have retired. Or died.

The visit took all about five minutes. He hastily scrawled out a schedule. I looked at it sullenly and headed out to my first class.

* * *

Sorry for the late update guys. I am taking a major test this year somewhere in October so my parents don't let me use the laptop often. Sorry but please hang in there with me. Oh and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**Rose's POV**

1st Period Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques

2nd Period Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3

3rd Period Weight Training and Conditioning

4th Period Senior Language Arts (Novices)

-Lunch-

5th Period Animal Behaviour and Physiology

6th Period Pre calculus

7th Period Moroi Culture 4

8th Period Salvic Art

Ugh. I'd forgotten that St. Vlad's followed nocturnal schedule. Back at St. Basil's, we were on human schedule because we needed to blend in with the humans. Dimitri escorted me to the guardian's gym for first period.

On our way, we were stopped by Alberta. She wanted to talk to Dimitri. Probably guardian stuff. Dimitri told me to wait while he talked to her. Standing behind them, I saw how Alberta wore her hair in a short, pixie cut that showed her promise mark and molnija marks. A lot of female guardians did this. It didn't matter so much for me now, since my neck had no tattoos yet, but I didn't want to cut my hair.

After their conversation, Dimitri walked me to the gym. When we arrived, the reaction of my peers indicated it was anything but. They were in the middle of setting up when we entered the gym, all eyes fell on me. I couldn't decide if I felt like a rock star or a circus freak.

All right, then. If I was going to be stuck here for a while, I wasn't going to act afraid of them. I had held St. Basil's respect, and it was time to show everyone of that. Most of the novices were guys. They were staring at me, open-mouthed. One caught my eye, and I barely could hold back my grin.

"Hey red head, wipe the drool off your face. If you're going to think about me naked, do it on your own time."

A few snorts and snickers broke the silence. Red head snapped out of his gaze, giving me a lopsided smile. With red hair that stuck up everywhere and a smattering of freckles, he was nice-looking, though not exactly hot.

"This is my time. I'm leading today's session. I'm Mason. Mason Ashford."

"I'm Rose. Well, I guess this is a good time to think about me naked, then."

"I think it's always a good time to think about you naked Rose." Added someone nearby, breaking the tension further.

"That's Eddie Castile, my best friend."

Dimitri shook his head and walked off, muttering "Типичное Rose отношение" **(Typical Rose attitude)**

I snickered. "Why are you snickering?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing." I didn't want to reveal that I know Russian, what would the fun be?

* * *

Again sorry for the late update. I just finished my midterm exam. I also posted a new story. It's titled Not A Typical Student-Teacher Relationship. Pls review. Critics are welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

**Rose's POV**

The class engulfed me, and I found myself laughing. Everyone wanted to know where I was from. I was about to answer them when a guardian came over and scolded Mason for neglecting his duties. Still grinning, he barked out orders to everyone, explaining what exercises to start with.

"Come on, Rose," he said, taking my arm. "You can be my partner. Let's see what you've been doing at your academy all this time."

An hour later, he had his answer.

"Ow," he groaned.

I extended a hand and helped him up from the mat I'd knocked him down on-about fifty times.

"I hate you," he told me, rubbing a spot on his thigh. I'm pretty sure it's going to have a wicked bruise tomorrow as he got hit there many times. He was trying to look serious as he told me that.

"You'd hate me more if I held back."

"Yeah, that's true," he agreed, smiling at me. He was staggering along as the class put the equipment back. I wanted to ask him if he needed my help but I decided against it.

"You actually did okay."

"What? I just had my ass handed to me."

"Well, of course and I'm not surprised cause we are trained differently at the academy I'm from. But hey, you're still walking. That's something," I said mockingly.

"Did I mention I hate you?"

I flashed him a smile and went on to next period. That class covered the essentials of being a bodyguard and was required for all seniors.

* * *

Hi, guys I'm back. My trials just finished so I think i will be uploading the next chapter in a few more days. Anyway has anyone seen Percy Jackson And The Sea Of Monsters already? How was it?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

**Mason's POV**

Eddie wanted to know where Rose was from. She was about to answer him when the guardian who oversaw the training came over and scolded me for neglecting my duties. Still grinning at Rose, I barked out orders to everyone, explaining what exercises to start with.

"Come on, Rose," I said, taking her arm. "You can be my partner. Let's see what you've been doing at your academy all this time."

An hour later, I had my answer.

"Ow," I groaned, momentarily incapable of normal speech.

She extended a hand and helped me up from the mat she'd knocked me down on-about fifty times.

"I hate you," I told her, rubbing a spot on my thigh that was going to have a wicked bruise tomorrow. I tried to look serious but as I said I tried.

"You'd hate me more if I held back."

"Yeah, that's true," I agreed, smiling at her. I was staggering along as the class put the equipment back.

"You actually did okay."

"What? I just had my ass handed to me."

"Well, of course and I'm not surprised cause we are trained differently at the academy I'm from. But hey, you're still walking. That's something," she said mockingly.

"Did I mention I hate you?"

She flashed me a smile and went on to next period. Oh well, I guess I just got a hot new kick ass friend.

* * *

So, guys do you guys like the chapter? If you want to say anything just PM me. For my other story Not A Typical Student-Teacher Relationship, I'll update it soon. Please review.


End file.
